Ragna and Friends go to Wendy's
by ThatDumbassDoki
Summary: Writer's block sucks and this came to me on a whim. What if Ragna and some friends(?) went to Wendy's? Not used to writing, feedback is appreciated! Updated sporadically, sorry.


On an average day we meet with a group of not so average individuals looking to get something to eat. Piled into a van with the radio blasting some nonsensical popular song, our group sits in relative silence except for one passenger who is singing loudly and terribly. The driver is none other then Ragna the Bloodedge, the SS Class criminal and user of the Azure Grimoire. But none of his past is relevant at the moment as he struggles not to strangle the passenger right next to him. Sighing loudly he holds the steering wheel with an iron tight grip and grinds his teeth together before pulling into the already full drive thru lane. Coming to a halt, Ragna took the opportunity to glance at his mirror and take a look at the passengers and their suffering at the hands of the singing menace in the front with him. From the reflection he can see Noel Vermillion staring out of the window with a grimace, wincing every time a high note comes from their vocally handicapped passenger. Next to her in a similar state is Tsubaki Yayoi who notices Ragna's stare and glares with distain at being dragged into the mess she's currently in. Beside her is Ragna's very own brother Jin Kisaragi who has been staring at Ragna the whole ride boring holes in the back of his head. Noticing Ragna's gaze he chuckles darkly whilst muttering 'Brother' over and over until Tsubaki smacks him on the back of the head. Behind the trio in the back seats are two more of Noel's friends named Makoto Nanaya and Mai Natsume who speak silently among themselves and last but not least is Kagura Mitsuki, Ragna's 'friend' and one of the only people in the vehicle who would actively talk to him normally. At the current moment though he was trying to sneakily cop a feel of Mai and Makoto's breasts leading to him being punched in the gut by the aforementioned Beastkin. Sighing, Ragna ran a hand through his hair and stared forward until a screech next to him got his attention.

"Terumi just shut the hell up already! Why the hell did you come along with us anyways?" Ragna seethed staring at his navigator this trip. In the passenger seat sat Yuuki Terumi, legs up on the dash and seat leaned slightly back with a shit eating grin plastered on his face. The mirth was practically leaking from his eyes as he terrorized Ragna and the others with his tone deaf singing and he had to say he was doing an amazing job of ruining everyone's day. Smiling widely he patted Ragna on the shoulder before being shaken off by the angry driver.

"Aww c'mon Rags! Where the fun in a little road trip if there's no singing involved? Speaking of which, this next one is dedicated to you ol pal!" Terumi cleared his throat and readied himself to begin his senseless screaming once more before he was abruptly frozen solid by ice magic. Looking back Ragna saw Jin's hand being brought back to his side after casting said spell and crossing his arms he closed his eyes with his usual scowl adoring his face. Shaken slightly, Ragna turned back around and drove up a bit since the line had begun moving.

"Geez. Thanks Jin, I guess."

"I don't need your thanks, brother. He was beginning to annoy me so I put a stop to it that's all."

"...Right." Sighing once more Ragna kept his eyes on the line ahead hoping that this trip was worth the effort for the food he was going to consume. Thinking about the food he turned his head slightly and addressed everyone at once.

"Hey, we're pulling up soon. The hell do you guys want." As the words left his lips a cacophony of voices rang out with their orders making him yell for everyone to shut up. Thinking itd be easier one by one he tried once more.

"Let's just so this one by one, not putting up with that yelling shit. Noel, you're first."

"A-Ah, right! Um... I guess I'll have a Frosty and some fries is all." Noel nervously gave her order before feeling the chilling gaze of Jin sizing her up just waiting to insult her.

"Right, what flavor?"

"O-Oh right. Chocolate sounds good if that's okay." Stealing a glance at Jin she was suprised to see him let out a contemplative hum and look away from her, making her let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright then. Tsubaki, you're up next."

"I'll be alright, thank you." Tsubaki declined, waving her hand in a dismissive gesture. Shrugging Ragna didn't press and moved on.

"Whatever. Jin?"

"I want a vanilla Frosty and a spicy chicken sandwich. And one of those side salads for Tsubaki. No arguments." As Jin finished his order Tsubaki opened her mouth to protest but found it would be ineffective so she silently closed her mouth and just poked Jin's side. Glancing at her she smiled at him in thanks and he turned away slightly red in the face. Shaking his head Ragna decided to continue.

"Oi, Kagura."

"They sell alcohol here?"

"It's a fucking Wendy's."

"...so?" Kagura barely contained his grin as Ragna deadpanned and glared at him from the mirror. Laughing lightly he simply waved him off and muttered 'borger' before leaning back and closing his eyes. Pinching the bridge of his nose Ragna whispered several obscenities before asking the last two what they wanted.

"Squirrely, other chick, what do you guys want?"

"Well Mai here can't eat anything on account of her Supertaste but I'll have... Two cheeseburgers aaaaaaand medium fries aaaaaaaaaaaand... A large soda!" Gawking at her meal choice, Noel and Tsubaki just stared at their friend while she just smiled and stuck out her tounge at them. Mai shook her head and laughed while Kagura just mumbled 'borger' again laughing to himself. Smirking, Ragna drove up once more and readied himself to place the order. Driving up to the menu and voice box he gave the menu a once over deciding on his own meal before nodding to himself. Shortly, a voice rang out from the machine.

"Welcome to Wendy's how may I assist you." An almost robotic voice droned, causing Ragna to stutter in shock. He was sure he recognized the voice from somewhere but shook it off and began to place his order.

"Hey there. Uh yeah let me have-"

"HEY YOU GUYS GOT BOILED EGGS?"

"T-Terumi what the fuck man?"

"I KNOW YOU HAVE SOME DON'T FUCKING HOLD OUT ON ME."

"Shut the hell up!"

"C'MON MAN JUST GIMMIE LIKE A DOZEN BOILED EGGS AND SOME SALT IM HUNGRY AS-" Suddenly stopping Ragna sighed as Terumi was refrozen by Jin. Leaning back out of the window and clearing his throat he mentally counted to three before continuing where he left off.

"Sorry about that, ignore it. I'm gonna give my order now."

"Understood. Awaiting your order."

"R-Right. Uh, let me have a chocolate frosty, a vanilla frosty, a spicy chicken sandwich, one of those salads I don't care which one, two cheeseburgers and two medium fries, a large soda and a number 1 meal, medium, fruit punch as the drink." Ragna finished running out of breath. Looking back he made sure everyone was fine with his order and noticed Kagura staring at him hard. Sighing he turned back to the window.

"I forgot something, sorry. And a 'borger', whatever the hell that is." Kagura howled with laughter in the backseat and the others chuckled at Ragna's ignorance towards the joke. A minute passed and a total came up on screen before Ragna was told to drive up to the next window.


End file.
